Radio-frequency switches are commonly found in, among other things, wireless communication devices. Such switches are configured to facilitate coupling various circuits of a wireless communication device to an antenna. For example, it is, at times, desirable to couple a first set of circuits to the antenna when receiving information through the antenna and to couple a second set of circuits to the antenna when transmitting information. As another example, it is, at times, desirable to couple a first set of circuits to the antenna when communicating via a first communication scheme and to couple a second set of circuits to the antenna when communicating via a second communication scheme.